Welcome to Room 205
by purinsudroid
Summary: 10 kisah tentang makhluk-makhluk Room 205 (Kaidoh, Hiyoshi, Zaizen, Akaya) di Camp U-17 Representative. Warning: Very slight BL, OOC ness, typo(s) is possible, poor plot, broken Indonesian. Don't like don't read I've warned you


**Disclaimer: **Konomi Takeshi sensei lah yang memiliki chara-chara di sini. Saya hanya memiliki plot ajaib ini

**Summary: **10 kisah tentang makhluk-makhluk Room 205 (Kaidoh, Hiyoshi, Zaizen, Akaya) di Camp U-17 Representative

**Warning: **Very slight BL, OOC ness, typo(s) is possible, poor plot, broken Indonesian. Don't like don't read I've warned you

Welcome to Room 205

**Cafetaria**

Pada suatu pagi di cafetaria Camp U-17 Representative, para anggota dari camp itu sedang sarapan seperti biasa. Begitu juga dengan makhluk-makhluk dari ruang 205.

Meja mereka adalah meja yang paling tenang. Tidak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun. Hanya terdengar bunyi dari ponsel Zaizen yang tidak henti dipencet-pencet sama yang punya.

Kalau Hiyoshi sama Kaidoh mungkin karena emang mereka udah diajarin sopan santun makan gak boleh sambil ngobrol. Kalau Zaizen, udah fokus sama hp, mau diapain lagi? Akaya. Bocah satu ini susah banget untuk nutup mulutnya. Renji aja sampe terheran-heran dan membuatnya dari tadi asik nulis-nulis di buku datanya sambil sesekali membisikkan sesuatu pada Inui yang berada disebelahnya

Tiba-tiba, Hiyoshi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Bunyi kaki kursi yang bergesekkan dengan lantai membuat Kaidoh dan Akaya merespon dengan langsung menengok ke Hiyoshi.

"Hiyoshi, ada apa?" tanya Akaya

Pemuda berrambut coklat ke orange-an itu tidak menjawab, melainkan pergi begitu saja membuat Kaidoh dan Akaya makin terlihat bingung.

Akaya mengerutkan keningnya sambil melihat Hiyoshi yang kian menjauh, lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat kearah Hiyoshi pergi tadi. Kaidoh makin swt melihat roomates nya yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh

"Zaizen, apa mereka pergi karena aku?" tanya Kaidoh, terdengar cemas, tapi tetap mencoba meninggalkan kesan cool khasnya

Zaizen hanya menggedikkan bahunya sambil terus mengutak-atik ponselnya

**Racket and Tennis Ball**

Coach Saito tengah melakukan psikotes kepada murid SMP di Camp U-17 Representative. Jadi ia memasukkan satu orang kesebuah ruangan dimana hanya ada sebuah raket dan bola tennis yang diletakkan di satu meja selama satu jam. Ia akan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu.

Zaizen memasuki ruangan itu, pertama-tama ia menatap raket dan bola tennis itu cukup lama. Kemudian ia membuang muka dan berjalan ke pinggir ruangan. Di keluarkannya ponsel yang kayanya udah sehidup semati sama dia dan mulai lah ia memencet-mencet ponsel itu. Tak lama, ia kembali menatap raket dan bola itu lalu kembali ke ponselnya.

Setelah satu jam, kini giliran Kaidoh. Tepat saat ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia langsung berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil raket tennis itu. Ia teliti baik-baik raketnya. Gripnya, gut-nya, rim nya, keringanannya, dan lain-lain. Lalu, ia mengambil bola itu dan mulai memukul-mukulkan ke dinding dengan raket selama satu jam penuh.

Kini Akaya. Ia melakukan hal yang persis seperti Kaidoh begitu masuk keruangan. Tapi tidak seperti Kaidoh yang terus memukulkan bola ke dinding selama satu jam penuh. Ia hanya melakukan hal itu selama lima belas menit. Kemudian ia berjalan mengitari ruangan. Lalu kembali memukulkan bola ke dinding. Terus muter-muter lagi. Terkadang ia duduk sebentar atau tiduran. Mukul-mukul lagi. Muter-muter. Gitu terus sampe satu jam.

Giliran Hiyoshi. Ia berjalan mendekati meja itu lalu menatap raket dan bola tennis yang ada di atasnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghempas kedua benda itu dari meja lalu ia duduk di atas meja yang kini kosong. Dan wajahnya menampakkan raut ketidak bersalahan sama sekali

**Fed up**

Zaizen dan Kaidoh sedang beristirahat setelah melakukan sebuah satu set game double. Mereka berdua menjadi sebuah pair (atas paksaan yang melawan mereka) melawan Inui dan Kenya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menduga kedua senpai mereka itu bisa mengimbangi permainan satu sama lain. Mungkin karena Inui sudah memiliki data tentang Kenya dan Kenya yang tahu hal itu jadi merasa bisa bermain sepuasnya, asal tida melenceng dari kebiasannya karena Inui dan datanya pasti bisa mengimbangi permainannya.

Sementara Kaidoh dan Zaizen yang sama sekali tidak pernah bermain bersama mau pun melawan satu sama lain, tentu nya kesulitan mengimbangi permainan satu sama lain sehingga mereka kalah 6-3.

Kesal. Itulah yang mereka rasakan sekarang. Zaizen rasanya ingin meledakkan suluruh kekesalan pada Kenya tapi ia mencoba menahannya dan mencengkram dengan sangat erat grip raketnya. Sementara Kaidoh tidak bisa berhenti menatap Inui dengan sebuah death glare dan juga tidak berhenti ber "fssshh". Jika orang itu bukan Inui, pasti dia sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Sementara di court lain...

"Renji-senpai jahaaaat! Masa main nyuruh aku sama Hiyoshi main doubles ngelawan dia sama Atobe gitu aja?! Gimana mau menang aku aja gak pernah main doubles sekali pun sama Hiyoshi! Huwaaaaa aku kesel!"

Dan sebenarnya masi banyak lagi curhatan (atau teriakkan?) Akaya pada non-biological okaa-san-nya a.k.a Yukimura Seiichi. Yukimura cuma bisa senyum sambil mencoba menanggapi Akaya sebisanya. Sesaat ia merasa bersyukur tidak ada Sanada disekitar karena kalau ada Sanada pasti akan men-tarundoru non-biological child nya itu.

Di salah satu wastafel di gedung Camp U-17...

Hiyoshi mengisi penuh salah satu wastafel dengan air kemudian ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di air itu. Terkadang ekspressiny datar. Terkadang ia terlihat kesal. Kadang ia menutup matanya dan saat membukanya, raut wajahnya seolah hendak menangis. Dan banyak ekspressi lain yang Hiyoshi-secara sadar atau tidak-buat.

"Yuushi, Hiyoshi kenapa? Dia gak bermaksud mau bunuh dirikan?" tanya Gakuto agak berlebihan pada Yuushi yang berdiri disebelahnya. Keduanya tadi melihat Hiyoshi berjalan dengan cepat kearah wastafel. Karena penasaran, jadi mereka berniat mengintip kohai mereka itu

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengesalkannya."

**Meet at...**

Zaizen, Hiyoshi, Akaya, dan Kaidoh merencanakan untuk berlatih tanding doubles bersama pada jam 3.

Jam 2:30

Zaizen: Mendengarkan lagu dari mp3-nya sambil terus memencet-mencet ponselnya

Hiyoshi: Mengerjakkan tugas bahasa inggris dari Atobe. Walau mereka di camp, bukan berarti pelajaran academis harus diabaikan

Akaya: Asik main game di cafetaria

Kaidoh: Meditasi

Jam 2:15

Zaizen: Tidak beranjak satu sentipun dari tempat duduknya

Hiyoshi: Menutup bukunya, mengambil tas raketnya, meninggalkan perpustakan, berjalan kearah court tempat mereka berempat janjian

Akaya: Melirik jam kemudian kembali ke NDS di tangannya "Bentar lagi. Courtnya deket ini."

Kaidoh: On the way to the court

Jam 3:00

Zaizen: Tidak ada perkembangan.

Hiyoshi: Mulai pemanasan

Akaya: "Tanggung nih lagi seru. Gak bakal ada yang ngasi aku lap ini."

Kaidoh: Ikut pemanasan sama Hiyoshi

Jam 3:15

Zaizen: Masih tidak ada perkembangan

Hiyoshi: "Pada kemana sih itu dua makhluk..."

Akaya: "AH UDAH JAM SEGINI" Menutup NDS nya dengan sebuah semi bantingan dan memasukkannya ke tas raketnya dengan semi lemparan. Melesat ke court. Jangan lupa pake acara nyasar dulu

Kaidoh: "Fsshhh..."

Jam 3:30

Zaizen: *yawn* "Ngantuk..."

Hiyoshi: "NGARET KIRA-KIRA JUGA DONG!" teriak Hiyoshi pada Akaya

Akaya: "AKU NYASAR TAU!" balas Akaya ikutan teriak

Kaidoh: Menahan kedua tangan Hiyoshi takut ia melayangkan tehnik enbu nya pada Akaya

Jam 3:45

Zaizen: Mematikkan mp3. Merebahkan badannya di kasurnya yang empuk. Me non aktifkan ponselnya agar tidurnya tidak terganggu.

Hiyoshi: "ZAIZEN ANGKAT TELEPONNYA, ARGH!"

Akaya: "?"

Kaidoh: "Fssshh..."

**Study**

Kamar 205 memiliki nilai akademis yang cukup rendah dibanding kamar lainnya. Coach Saito pun menyuruh mereka untuk belajar selama satu haru penuh agar bisa mengikuti tes akademis khusus untuk mereka dengan baik besoknya. Dan jika nilai mereka masih jelek mereka dilarang menyentuh raket dan akan mendapat tutor khusus untuk meningkatkan nilai.

Kaidoh dengan tekun mempelajari tumpukkan buku yang ada berada di kedua sisinya. Satu persatu dan secara perlahan ia pahami isi buku-buku itu. Ia tidak mau tidak diizinkan menyentuh raket karena gagal di tes besok. Yang terparah, siapa tutor yang akan dia dapat? Oke lah jika salah satu murid Seigaku. Tapi kalau sekolah lain? Kalau dari Hyotei? Mending gak usah belajar sekalian, batinnya

Zaizen berguling-guling dikasurnya sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya. Sebenernya author heran itu hp tomobolnya gak rusak apa yang dipencet-pencet terus tiap hari. Oh ok intinya Zaizen sama sekali tidak belajar.

"Aku tensai." katanya saat Kaidoh bertanya kenapa dia tidak belajar dan langsung dapat "fsshh" dari yang bertanya

Akaya dari tadi memang belajar. Buku bahasa inggris tidak lepas dari tangannya. Tapi cara belajarnya... Rusuh! Mondar-mandir kamar dari tadi. Kadang-kadang duduk di tempat tidur Hiyoshi atau Kaidoh yang emang ada di bawah, atau di lantai. Atau yang terparah dia duduk di meja Kaidoh dengan tidak berdosanya. Tapi berakhir dengan sebuah sodokkan di punggung. Well at least dia belajar

Hiyoshi memang belajar lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Buku biologi yang ada di sebelahnya masih terbuka pada bab peredaran darah. Hiyoshi memang tidak kuasa menahan kantuk yang datang setiap membuka buku text biologinya

"Tujuan dari Narrative text adalah untuk menceritakan pengalaman sang penulis. Ciri-cirinya adalah..."

"Pip pip pip drrttt pip pip *masukkan ring tone favorite* pip pip pip"

"...zzz"

"Kenapa perpustakaan harus penuh disaat-saat begini...?"

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Kaidoh?"

"Fsssh..."

**Don't Distrub**

Gantungan "Don't distrub" di kamar 202 (Inui, Renji, Mizuki, Chitose)

Kaidoh menunggu dengan tenang tanpa membuat keributan di depan pintu kamar itu

Gantungan "Don't distrub" di kamar 202 (Inui, Renji, Mizuki, Chitose)

Akaya memutar kenop pintu itu. Tapi dikunci. Calon buchou di Rikkaidai Fuzoku itu mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian ia mengetuk-semi menggedor-pintu itu. "Renji-senpai, kau di dalam?!"

Gantungan "Don't distrub" di kamar 212 (Yuushi, Kenya, Richard, Kamio)

"Kenya-senpai, Kintarou ngintip-ngintip kamar tuh!"

"Zaizen! Jangan dikasi tau dong! Gak asik nih!"

"KALIAN BERDUA PERGI!"

"Zaizen maaf nanti aku jelasin kamu pergi dulu ya sayang love you!"

Gantungan "Don't distrub" di kamar 210 (Atobe, Minami, Kadowaki, Higashikata)

Hiyoshi menempelkan telinga kanannya di pintu itu untuk mengatahui apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tapi ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun karena sepertinya Atobe sudah mengubah kamar itu menjadi ruang kedap suara

**Result**

Hasil perkembangan mereka selama dua bulan berada di Camp U-17 Representative dibagikan.

"Huwaaa aku peningkatannya dikit banget dari bulan kemaren!" rengek Akaya saat melihat kertas perkembangannya.

"Kaidoh, kamu-" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan katanya ia sudah melihat Kaidohnya yang duduk dikursi belajarnya, kedua tangan memegangi kepala yang tertunduk menghadap meja di depannya. Aura hitam menyebar kemana-mana. Tak lupa "fsssshhh" yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. "Ah... gak jadi."

Akaya memanjat tangga tempat tidur tingkat Zaizen dan Hiyoshi. "Zaizen gimana hasil-"

"Zzzz..."

"Dia molor..." batin Akaya sambil swt melihat roomatesnya yang super cuek itu. Ia melompat turun dan melihat Hiyoshi yang sedang membaca buku di tempat tidurnya.

"Hiyoshi! Masa perkembangan aku dari bulan kemaren sama sekarag dikit banget! Perkembangangan-"

"Makanya sering-seringin latihan jangan main terus. Kalau diajak latihan bareng dateng tepat waktu biar gak ketinggalan. Bangun yang pagi biar waktu latihan makin banyak." kata Hiyoshi tanpa melepas matanya dari buku ditangannya.

"TUHAN KENAPA ROOMATES AKU GAK ADA YANG WARAS?!"

Kamu sendiri agak-agak, Akaya #disepak

**Painting**

Kaidoh melintasi sebuah lukisan yang digantung di cafetaria. Lukisan itu sedikit miring, jadi ia meluruskan posisinya. Setelah lurus, ia meninggalkan lukisan itu.

Akaya juga melintasi lukisan itu beberap saat setelah Kaidoh. Rupanya lukisan itu kembali miring, tapi hanya sedikit.

"Miring dikit gak papalah ya gak gitu keliatan ini." kata Akaya sambil lalu

Giliran Hiyoshi yang lewat.

BRAK

Tali penggantung lukisan itu putus sehingga lukisannya jatuh ke lantai. Hiyoshi yang melihat itu tak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia terus berjalan.

Zaizen lewat dan melihat lukisan yang jatuh itu. Ia mengangkatnya dan melihat gambar pada lukisan itu. Kemudian di ambilnya spidol miliki Kenya yang ia pinjam dari sakunya dan mulai MENCORAT-CORET lukisan itu dengan spidol tersebut dengan tidak berdosanya.

"SIAPA YANG NYORET-NYORET LUKISAN DI CAFETARIA?!"

**Planning**

"Jadi nanti kita mau latihan dimana?" ujar Kaidoh membuka pembicaraan. Mereka tengah merencanakan tempat latihan mereka yang berikutnya. Akhir-akhir ini court dua mau pun tiga selalu penuh jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berlatih di court lain.

"Hm... terserah." jawab Zaizen. Tidak lupa ponsel di tangan mata fokus ke layarnya.

"Court ini mau?" Kaidoh menunjuk sebuah court yang dikeliling hutan buatan yang agak jauh dari gedung camp

"Boleh! Enak kayanya di sana. Sejuk dan gak bakal ada senpai yang gangguin!" jawab Akaya antusias

"Iya jauh biar enak latihannya." gumam Zaizen, tapi mata masih fokus ke ponsel

Kaidoh mengangguk, lalu kembali melihat-lihat peta di depannya. "Atau di sini?" kini ia menunjuk sebuah court yang cukup dekat dengan gedung camp.

Akaya mengangguk. "Boleh juga. Deket biar aku gak nyasar!"

"Iya deket biar gak capek." gumam Zaizen lagi. Mata gak ada perkembangan

Kaidoh kembali mengangguk. Ia menutup petanya sembari berkata "Ok fix ya di-"

Tapi kata-katanya dipotong oleh Hiyoshi. "Kalian tuh ya. Kalau deket gitu, ga bakal ena latihannya. Pasti ada aja senpai kurang kerjaan yang gangguin. Udah gitu di sana pasti banyak yang lewat jadi kita susah konsentrasi. Mending yang jauh lah!"

"Iya jauh aja." Zaizen kembali bergumam tanpa perkembangan di matanya

"Ya udah yang jauh aja!" timpal Akaya masih antusias

"Fsshhh..."

**Like a...**

Shiraishi, Yukimura, Oishi, dan Atobe tengah berkumpul di cafetaria. Mereka tengah menikmati afternoon tea yang disajikan oleh Atobe sambil mengobrol ringan. Tapi entah kenapa mereka jadi membicarakan penerus-penerus mereka. Dalam kasus Oishi, penerus Tezuka. Dan entah kenapa juga mereka menjadi membandingan para soon-to be-buchou itu dengan hewan

"Zaizen jika diibaratkan hewan," kata Shiraishi. "Mungkin kucing."

"Kucing? Memang Zaizen anak yang manis ya?" tanya Yukimura meyakinkan

Shiraishi tertawa mendengarnya. "Bukan! Dia gak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali! Maksudku dia itu gak bisa diatur. Sama kaya kucingkan? Gak mau nurut perkataan majikannya. Dalam kasus Zaizen, ya gak mau nurutin kata-kata senpainya. Semaunya sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilihnya sebagai capten Shintehouji selanjutnya?" tanya Oishi

"Sifat self-centerednya mungkin bisa membawakan sesuatu pada Shintehouji." jawab Shiraisi sambil menyesap tehnya

"Tapi apakah sesuatunya itu?" timpal Atobe, agak menyindir

Shiraishi tidak bgeitu menhiraukannya. "Bagaimana dengan Kirihara-kun, Yukimura?"

"Akaya, ya..." gumam Yukimura. "Seperti anjing ya. Dia penurut banget soalnya." lanjut Yukimura riang. "Aku atau Sanada atau Renji ngomong apa, dia langsung nurut. Walau kadang sambil ngedumel sih."

"Hee... enak banget. Kebalikannya Zaizen." respon Shiraishi

"Kalau Kaidoh-kun, bagaimana, Oishi-kun?" tanya Yukimura

Oishi tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tupai, mungkin?"

Semuanya memasang wajah bingung. Bagaimana orang yang punya julukan "Viper" dibilang mirip tupai oleh sang fukubuchou.

"Karena Kaidoh itu sangat presistent. Seperti tupai kan yang dengan keras kepalanya terus mencoba menghancurkan biji kenari yang keras? Lalu Kaidoh juga penuh persiapan. Sejak Tezuka mengatakan ia akan menjadi captain Seigaku selanjutnya, ia jadi banyak bertanya kepada ku atau Inui atau Fuji."

"Hoo... Calon pemimpin yang baik ya." kata Yukimura. Oishi membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukkan

"Berarti tinggal Hiyoshi-kun." lanjut Oishi sambil melirik Atobe. Yukimura dan Shiraishi ikut menatapnya

Atobe meletakkan cangkirnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia tidak menjawab melainkan tampak berpikir. Berpikir kelas.

"Ayolah Atobe. Masa gak tau. Kohai sendiri." kata Shiraishi

Yukimura mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula dia juga kekasihmu kan?"

Atobe langsung melirik Yukimura dengan tajam karena mengatakan hal privat seperti itu seenaknya. Tapi untunglah hanya ada mereka berempat di sana jadi tidak masalah. Yukimura, Shiraishi, dan Oishi sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Hiyoshi itu..." Atobe berpikir sebentar. "Seperti iguana yang bisa berubah-rubah."

Shiraishi baru ingin merespon tapi Atobe kembali berbicara

"Juga seperti landak. Tidak terlihat berbahaya tapi salah-salah durinya bisa menusuk kita."

"Atau merak. Karena disaat-saat tertentu ia ingin terlihat "wah" diantara anggota club lainnya."

"Atau..."

-Owari-

A/N: WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?! Mungkin itu yang kalian semua teriakkan saat melihat tulisa "Owari" tadi. Huhuhu mau gimana lagi fic random harus diakhiri dengan random juga #salah.

Muuph kalo OOC ;; u ;; RnR diterima. Kritik dengan sopan

With love

Purinsudroid 3


End file.
